She's Gone, But I Hope She Comes Back Someday
by onceuponajollyroger
Summary: After a confrontation with Zelena, the Snowing baby is born. Regina visits Snow in the hospital, and the two continue to mend their relationship. A Snow Queen brotp fic with a dusting of Outlaw Queen. F for Feels. Written mid season 3.


Snow's contractions were becoming more painful and more frequent. The baby would be born soon. They had to get to the hospital. _Now._

"Oh, you wouldn't dream of delivering that baby without a qualified midwife present, would you?" Zelena hissed smiling darkly at the group. She assessed her audience: along with the Charmings, her spoiled sister, the "savior," the lovesick pirate, and that forest rat who rather poorly guarded Regina's heart were all present. _Excellent_.

"I'll just be taking that dear, little babe of yours, and then we can all be on our _merry_ way." Zelena laughed winking at Robin.

Regina stepped forward placing her body protectively in front of Snow's and raising her hands in the air, ready to fight. "You won't lay a hand on Snow or her baby. Not while I'm alive." Regina hissed venomously.

Zelena rolled her eyes and shook her head dismissively. "Not a problem dear sister. As we've already established, my magic is far superior to yours even if the 'savior' is here to assist you." Zelena turned quickly and shot a stream of dark green magic towards Robin, knocking him back against a wall.

Regina's head snapped in his direction. Relief rushed through her body when she saw him rise to his feet, shakily, but alive.

Regina turned her head back to Zelena, rage coursing through her veins at the thought of that witch harming Robin, _her_ Robin. Regina snapped her hands forward conjuring a dark ball of purple magic and shot it at her depraved sister.

Seconds before, Zelena had conjured her own spell and sent a stream of magic hurling towards Regina. Just as Regina's magic left her hands, Regina was knocked unconscious by Zelena's spell.

* * *

When she opened her eyes all she saw was a bright, hazy white light. After repeatedly blinking her eyes, Regina slowly began to decipher her surroundings. She was in a hospital room. _Great._

A charming British accent brought her to attention. "You're still breathtakingly beautiful in a hospital cot. That's quite the feat your majesty." Regina slowly turned her head to her side fighting against a terrible headache. Her eyes locked with Robin's and she gave him a weak smile. "How long have I been asleep?" She asked groggily.

"Not too long, dear. Just over ten hours." Robin replied.

Suddenly Regina remembered why she was in the hospital to begin with. "Snow!" she cried. "The baby! Zelena! What-"

"Shhh," Robin cut her off with a gentle finger to her lip and a reassuring whisper. "Everything is alright, Regina." Robin explained that Regina's magic was able to weaken Zelena enough for Emma to step in and nearly finish the job. Unfortunately, when Zelena realized she was about to lose, she vanished fleeing to recover. "The witch will be back after she's healed, but we're safe for now." Robin assured Regina before continuing. "Snow made it safely to the hospital and delivered a healthy baby girl."

Regina let out a sigh of relief. "Can I see them? Snow and her baby?" She asked weakly while rising into a sitting position. "Of course. Here, allow me-" Robin extended his arm and helped Regina out of bed holding onto her as she stood to make sure she was steady. He continued, "Perhaps after you've visited with Snow and David, you could join Roland and me for dinner? Bring Henry along. I know Roland would love spending time with another youngster."

Regina gave him a beaming smile. "That sounds lovely. Thank you, Robin. Thank you for being here."

* * *

Regina peeked her head into the adjacent hospital room and saw Snow cradling her newborn as Charming sat by her side gently stroking his newborn daughter's head. They looked up in unison when Regina began to enter the room. Charming smiled faintly and took his cue to leave. Regina slowly made her way over to Snow's hospital bed and sat next to her gazing fondly on the wriggling infant wrapped loosely in a pink blanket in Snow's arms.

"She's beautiful, Snow." Regina began sheepishly a wide smile on her face. No matter what happened during her life, babies were always able to melt her heart.

"Regina," Snow began before pausing briefly to collect her thoughts, "You risked your life to save me, to save my baby, why?"

Regina retorted sarcastically, "Well, if anyone's going to curse you, it's going to be me." She smiled wryly, but Snow didn't budge. Snow knew when Regina was putting up walls and instead gave her a stern look and waited for an honest response. Regina looked down at her hands nervously, before returning to meet Snow's intense stare. Her voice was quiet as she replied, "You're my family. No one hurts my family, not while I'm around."

Snow smiled brightly as she looked upon the softened face of her step-mother. She hadn't seen Regina like this, caring and warm, since she had been a child. Snow hadn't realized before this moment how much she missed that woman. "Thank you. Thank you so much, Regina."

Regina shook her head, unused to accepting thanks, before returning to look at the baby. "Well, what have you decided to name the newest addition to the Charming family?" she asked.

"David and I decided to name her after her grandmothers," Snow smiled brightly lifting her daughter a bit to give Regina a better look. "Eva Regina Charming."

Regina's head shot up to meet Snow's face as her mouth dropped open in shock. She felt a painful burning in her eyes, but quickly shook her head and pushed the feeling down.

"If you're alright with that of course," Snow added hesitantly seeing the uncertainty on Regina's face.

"Alright," Regina let out a quick breath and laughed softly, her voice shaking as she fought off her emotions, "of course that's alright. I'm…I'm honored, but after everything that I've done, why-"

Snow balanced her daughter in the crook of one arm and reached out for Regina's hand with her other. Snow squeezed Regina's hand tightly and gave her a wide smile. "This baby," she began looking down to her daughter," represents a new beginning, a second chance, not just for David and me, but for all of us. You've changed Regina." Snow paused for a moment and corrected herself. "No, you've come back. You're the woman who rescued me from that horse all those years ago. You were gone, but I always knew you'd come back someday."

Regina sighed unsure of what to say. The Charmings could get a tad mawkish at times, but she supposed she'd have to become accustom to their ways since she was a part of their family. Her heart swelled with the thought. She breathed in sharply and smiled brightly at Snow and baby Eva. "How about I visit you at home tomorrow? I'll come over and make you and David dinner; I remember how exhausting newborns can be."

"We would love that," Snow replied brightly. Regina rose to her feet ready to leave, but paused and, before she allowed herself to overthink the action, leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on her stepdaughter's forehead. "You get some rest, and I'll see you tomorrow," she ordered gently. Regina turned to leave and kept her composure until she was safely in the hallway where she finally allowed a single tear to roll down her cheek.


End file.
